1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and application management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When software is installed, uninstalled or updated to a later version, the existence of required resources is checked as a software precondition (for example, see the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-252633). Further, when middleware is installed, the necessary resident process is halted and installation carried out (for example, see the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-339070).
However, in a case where an application is run in an application management framework and the application utilizes another framework, it is necessary to consider the compatibility between the two frameworks. For example, assume that in a case where the application is running utilizing the other framework, the application management framework halts the application. If this happens, the application is brought to the halted state regardless of the success or failure of processing executed by the other framework for the purpose of releasing the application. This can lead to system-related problems.